Question: Ben was assigned pages 32 through 68 for homework last week. If Ben read all of the pages he was assigned, how many pages did he read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 32 through 68, we can subtract 31 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 37. We see that Ben read 37 pages. Notice that he read 37 and not 36 pages.